Another Chance
by EdwardIsMyFutureHusband
Summary: Bella is a teacher in Forks. Edward leaves her. When Edward returns, will she forgive him?
1. I remember

"Okay, what is allopatric speciation, Miss Stanley?" I asked. "It's when two species

are separated by a geographical barrier." she said matter-of-factly. "Correct, Miss Stanley."

I congratulated her. Just then, the bell rang. "Remember, read pages 217-245 and write a 3

paragraph summary. Due tomorrow!" I reminded the class. I plopped down onto my chair and

started grading the day's quizzes. _Thank the Lord the school year is almost over, _I thought.

I'm Isabella Marie Masen. My father is Sheriff Masen. I'm 21 and I teach biology at Forks

High School. When I was 18, my boyfriend abandoned me in our meadow, never coming back.

I got the job the day after Edward left me. I remember the day....

_**Start flashback**_

_We walked to our meadow, holding hands. We sat down. Edward turned to me and said "We're moving to_

_L.A. It would be healthier for you if we left. I'm sorry. It'll be as if I never existed." _**(A.N. I got that line from**

**New Moon.) **_"They're waiting for me. I gotta go." he said. "Wait, Edward!" I reached for his arm. He was so fast_

_that my hand just grabbed the air. "Damn." I muttered. I laid down in the grass, crying, and fell asleep, only to be_

_woken up by the rain._

_**End flashback.**_

After I finished grading the quizzes, I hopped in my truck and drove to "our" meadow. I hopped

out and stared at the flowers. I spun around, only to see Jane, Felix, and Demetri of the Volturi.

"Where are the Cullens?"she asked. "They moved to L.A. thinking it was healthier for me if they left."

I replied. She ran up to me and bit my neck. I fell onto the soft carpet of grass and writhed in agony.

"Our work here is done." she said to Felix and Demetri. They ran away, leaving me to writhe in agony,

struggling to keep the screams locked inside of me. I laid there for 3 days. On the second day, the

burning slowly receded. On the third day, the burning totally disappeared, only to be replaced by a dry

burn in my throat. I was a vampire.

I discoered my gifts on my way to my truck. I could put up a mental shield and release it at will. I

could put up a physical shield and release it at will. I copied and acquired other vampires' powers if I was

exposed to it. I could morph into a shape-shifter and a human and back to vampire. I could control the

elements. I couldn't smell human blood.

When I stopped burning, it was 5:30 a.m. I was supposed to be at work in an hour! I drove home, changed,

brushed my hair after taking a shower, dried my hair, and left for work.

I got there just on time. I went up to my room and started teaching the classes about chromosomal pairs.

"Time to take notes, class. Humans have 23 chromosomal pairs. They make you look the way you do. the

information stored in a chromosome is called an _allele._ My gold eyes, almost-white skin color, my brown hair,

all of my features are caused by chromosomes. The most common color for a baby's eyes is blue, but it changes

as you get older. Most of the world's population has brown eyes, because the gene is dominant. Pale skin is

very rare in humans. Gold eyes in humans is also rare. Brown hair isn't very rare. Many people have brown hair.

My friend down on the Quileute reservation is human, but he has 24 pairs. He's part wolf." I explained. The bell rang

for the day. "Homework is to research and record the chromosomal count of 4 different animals." I reminded the class.

I gathered my class and started seeing Edward. I slipped out of my reverie to hear the phone ringing. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Ms. Masen." the secretary, Mrs. Rekowski said, "You have a visitor down in the office." A visitor? I never got visitors.

"I'll be right down, bye." I said, then hung up the phone. _Thank God I'm the only one in the building right now, _I thought.

I ran down the stairs at vampire speed. When I got to the office, the visitor was standing with his back toward me. He had

pale skin and amber hair. He turned around when he heard me. When I saw the face, I gasped and nearly choked.


	2. Edward? How?

"Edward?" I gasped. _How does she know my name? I don't think I ever met her...Who is she ?!_

he thought. "I knew you when I was 18." I explained. _Could it be...No. It can't be Bella. _ he thought.

"I'm Isabella Marie Masen." I said. "Bella? You look different...How?" he asked, bewildered. I let my

mental shield down and remembered the day Jane came to the meadow. I put my shield back up as

he said "Ahh, I see." "Why are you here?" "Well, I'll explain it to you on our way to L.A." he told me.

I hopped into his shiny silver Volvo and he started driving.

"Well, after we left, Alice met Sarah. We brought Sarah with us to play baseball. Halfway through

the game, we saw a nomad, James, come on to the field. He smelled her and started to hunt. Now, he

won't stop!" Edward explained. "So, you want me to be her bodyguard?" I inquired. "Basically, yes." he

affirmed. "Can I please be a wolf around her? That way if I run into James, I'll Have an advantage!" I begged.

Finally, he gave in."Fine!" he shouted. "YAY! THANK YOU!" I screamed while jumping up and down like a

little kid.

We got to L.A. in a little over a half hour. "Before I meet Sarah, I'm gonna go hunt." I told Edward.

I hopped out of the car and ran into the woods. I morphed int a shape-shifter and caught some birds and

squirrels. I ran to the Cullens' house, forgetting to morph back to vampire. Suddenly Edward yelled at Alice.

"Why is there a shape-shifter here?!" I realized I hadn't morphed back, so I did then. "Bella?!" everyone

asked, confused. "How?" they asked in unison. "Part of my gift." I explained. I turned to Edward. "Please

think something." I comanded. _I dunno where this is going, _he thought. "You don't know where this is going."

I stated. _How did she know?_ he thought. "It's part of my gift. When exposed to a power, I copy it and acquire it."

I explained to him. "I could tell everybody was concerned. I sent out a wave of calm, and everybody calmed down.

I turned to Emmett and commanded him "Hit me as hard as you can." while strengthening my physical shield.

He tried to punch me, but his fist got no closer than 6 inches away from me before it rebounded. "What the heck

was that?!" EEmmett wondered. "I have a physical and mental shield. I can morph to human and shape-shifter and

back again. Is anybody cold?" I asked. _Yep, _everybody thought at the same time. _I want it to warm up, _I thought.

I felt it heat up. " I can control the elements and I can't smell human blood." I explained. "If ya don't mind, can I

stay here?" I asked Esme. "Of course you can, dear." She said. "Thanks." I hugged her.

The next day, I met Sarah. She looked a lot like I used to. She had brown eyes and brown hair. Her skin was

pale for a human. "Hi, Sarah. I'm Bella." I said sweetly while shaking her hand. "Wanna see one of the biggest wolves

ever?" I asked. "Sure." "Go out back. I'll be there in a minute." I reassured her. She went out the back and I went out the

front. I morphed into a wolf and ran around back. "HOLY CROW! THAT"S A BIG WOLF!!" she said, flinching instinctively

away from me. I morphed back to vampire. "Was that you as a s werewolf?" she asked. "Yep." I said, popping the "p."

"The correct term is shape-shifter, though." I corrected her. "Whatever." She rolled her eyes at me. "I'll drive you home.

You live at 2765, right?" I asked. "How did you know?" She was shocked. "I read minds, duh!" I said.

After I dropped her off, I called Edward. "Hello?" he said. "Hey, Edward, can you come over to Sarah's house and watch

her? I'm gonna grop the car off." I explained. "Sure." he said. He hung up.

A minute later, he was there. I hopped into my truck and drove it to my house. I hopped out and ran back to Sarah's.

I morphed into a shape-shifter before I got there. I let my mental shield down as I saw Edward and Sarah. "Bye, Edward." Sarah

said. _Bye, Edward, _I thought. "Bye Sarah, Bella." He hopped into his Volvo and drove away.

Sarah stayed right next to me the next few days. Nothing happened until the third day. Edward called me out to the backyard

so he could speak to me privately. I morphed back to vampire form. "Bella? Would you like to ummm..." he started to ask. "What,

Edward?" I asked, scared. "Would you like to go out with me again?" he asked. "Sure, Edward." I said, shocked, "When and where?"

"How about now, at the park?" he asked. "Okay." I hopped into his car and he drove us to the park.

When we got there, we sat down on the grass by the pond. He turned to me and said "Bella, I'm sorry I left you. I'll never forgive myself.

Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. "Of course, Edward." "Aren't you gonna forgive me?" he asked. "There's nothing to forgive, Edward.

I'm not mad." I hugged him. He said "I love you." He kssed me. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization. I wrapped my arms around his neck,

pulling him closer to me. He crushed me closer to him and started kissing me more passionately.

A little too soon, he cut off the kiss. His phone was ringing. "Yes?" he said. He paused, listening for a while. "We'll be right there." he said.

He was scared, I could tell. He hung up when I asked him "What's wrong, Edward?" "James has Sarah. We don't know where they are." he explained.

I gasped and mouthed "Oh, no." I heard Sarah's thoughts just then. _Who is this guy? OWWW! He broke my leg! Bella, Edward, if you can hear me,_

_I'm in the ballet studio._ she thought. "Edward, can I drive?" I asked. "Sure." he said. I hopped in and drove to the ballet studio.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Did you like it? No? Suggestions? Please reply with answers.**

**I have a live poll on my profile.**


	3. A not so little problem

We got to the ballet studio in less than 30 seconds, seeing as we drove at like 120 mph. We ran

in to see James bite Sarah on her hand. She would have a scar just like mine. "I'll take care of

James, you suck the venom out of her bloodstream." I commanded him. I morphed into a shape-shifter

and lunged at James' throat.I missed, but James grabbed me and threw me int a mirror. I got up

and lunged again. I got his arm, so I tore it off as James let out a blood-curdling scream. I tossed

the arm across the room and backed up. I lunged again, but James crushed my legs with his other arm.

In a few seconds, I was as good as new. I got up and tore his other arm off, flinging it across the room as well.

I did the same with his legs. Then, after I took care of the legs, I ripped his head off. I turned around to see that

Edward had done nothing. I morphed back to vampire and told him "Hurry up and suck the venom out!" He did

as he was told. I ripped some of the floorboards out and started them on fire. I walked around the room, occasionally

flicking a piece of James into the fire. Edward picked up the unconscious Sarah as I got the last piece of James.

He set her in his backseat and drove us to the hospital. He dropped Sarah off and drove us to his house.

When we got back, we went up to his room. I sat down on the couch. "That went well, didn't it?" I teased Edward.

Before he could reply, I kissed him, our lips crashing together. We kissed each other very passionately. Again, he broke

away too soon. He grabbed a little black box and knelt down on one knee. "Oh, no." I muttered. He said "Isabella Masen,

I promise to love you always, every day of forever. Will you marry me?" I didn't realize I would have cried, if I could. "Yes." I

whispered. He put the ring on my finger. I stared at it. "Was it expensive?" I asked him. "It was my mother's ring." he said.

"It's beautiful, Edward!" I exclaimed. "I'm glad you like it." he said.

The next morning, Alice pried me and Edward apart. She led me to the backyar and said "Bella, don't you love me?"

"Of course I do, Alice. You're like a sister to me." I replied. "Then why do I see you and Edward sneaking off to Vegas to

get married without me?" she asked, in a sad tone. "Okay, you can come." I said. "That's not what I meant, Bella. If you

really, truly love me, please let me do your wedding! PLEASE??" she begged me. After 5 minutes, I gave in. "Fine, you can

plan the wedding." I said, "You can even be my maid of honor." She started jumping up and down like a little kid, with a huge

grin on her face. "YESS!" she screamed. I ran inside and called Jacob. "Hello, Bells." he said as soon as he picked up his

phone, "What is it?" "Well, me and Edward are getting married, and I was wondering if you wanted to be my best man." I

asked him. "Sure, Bells! I'd love to!" he said happily. "Thanks, Jake. Bye." I said before I hung up.

I found Edward in his room. I dragged him out to the car and drove him to my house. I gave him a tour, ending in my bedroom.

We laid down on my bed, and he started kissing me more passionately than ever before. We kissed until it was time for me to go

to work. I then got up, showered, dried and brushed my hair, changed clothes, headed out to my truck, and drove to work.

I kept thinking _I can't wait for the wedding _over and over again, which made it hard for me to , the bell rang and I drove home.

Right when I stepped into my house, I saw Edward's face. "How was work?" he asked me. Before I could answer, He kissed me.

"Boring, without you." I replied, then kissed him back. _I definitely cannot wait for the wedding, _I thought just then.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Did you like it? No? Suggestions? Please reply with answers.**

**I have a live poll on my profile.**


	4. 3 months later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. :(**

_3 months later..._

It was time. I was wearing my white dress, holding my bouquet. I walked down the aisle and faced the priest.

"Isabella Marie Masen, Do you take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your husband?" he asked. "I do." I said. "Edward

Anthony Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Masen to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked Edward.

"I do." he said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest said. Edward leaned down

and kissed me tenderly. When we broke apart, everyone cheered.

We went outside and hopped into the car. Edward drove us to the Airport. We got on a flight to Rio. When we got there,

he rented a boat, and we sailed to a little island named Isle Esme **(A.N. Yes, I got the name from Breaking Dawn.) **(yes,

it was a gift from Carlisle for Esme, who let us borrow it for our honeymoon). We walked in, set the luggage down, and laid

down on the only bed on the whole island. We kissed late into the night. Mr.- and Mrs. _ Cullen. Forever.

The End...*

* or is it?

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Did you like it? No? Suggestions? Please reply with answers.**

**I have a live poll on my profile.**


End file.
